Breathe
by DarkSeductress
Summary: Rob Van Dam is coming home after being on the road to his girlfriend and contrary to what everyone else might believe, he wants to do one thing.... Oneshot


September 5, 2003

"Breathe"

By: Lonely Raven

Archived: 

Distribution: just ask

Disclaimer: I do not own Rob Van Dam, he owns himself. "Breathe" is owned by Faith Hill.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

It had been a long 6 months since the last time he had been home. A long 6 months since he had enjoyed the simple pleasures of life. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't like the city and he didn't smoke pot. He was as simple as his persona; everything in his life was cool. Cool equaled simple and to him that was good. He didn't enjoy complications and he didn't like things fast, he preferred things to move at a slow lazy pace. He often wondered why he chose wrestling as a profession, it was neither simple nor slow but complex and dizzying.

But for all the craziness of his profession there was still one simple aspect of his life, his girlfriend. He smiled as he pulled the rented car into her driveway, she was his taste of simplicity. She was a sweet country girl with a fierce temper and protectiveness over everything that belonged to her. His smile widened because he belonged to her.

He remembered the first time they met at a convenience store. He could never forget her shy smile. He could never forget how despite her shyness, she was still bold. She teased him about his storylines and his crappy disguise. There had been a warmth around her that stuck with him, that made her memorable.

Their relationship was perfect. He knew she worried about him but she never made it a problem. She still watched his matches with the same anticipation and excitement she held before they ever met. She never asked him for much but he gave her everything he possessed.

He grinned as he entered the house. It was a big country house with plenty space and backyard. She was probably still in bed, she never woke before 12 noon if she didn't have to. He placed his bags at the door as her tiny, brown mutt yelped at him. The best security money could buy.

"It's me, Pup. Shush, don't wanna wake Mommy, that would be uncool." He smiled, as the dog slowly began to wag its tail at him and then attempted to jump on him. He gave its head a pat before sending it on its way.

He began to reminisce as he climbed the stairs. The dog had been a birthday present to her. It was her first birthday in their relationship. He remembered picking out the mutt from the local SPCA, it had been the friskiest puppy with a beautiful brown coat. He knew she would love it. What he didn't count on was her insistence on naming the dog Pup-pup. It seemed ridiculous at the time. He couldn't stop laughing but he realized later the name was simple. A simple-named dog for simple people, he thought.

The bedroom door was open. There she was laying on the bed above the sheets with his latest t-shirt on. Her hair was sprawled out around her and only one word came to his mind: beautiful. He knew she denied it. He knew she didn't believe him when he said it but in his eyes she was beautiful. Sure she wasn't drop-dead gorgeous to others or Diva material for the WWE but it didn't matter what others thought and she didn't want to wrestle. She was a southern-belle, the south's finest.

He stepped into the room and sat on the edge of bed to admire her more closely. He wasn't usually an eye person but her eyes were beautiful. At the moment they were closed, revealing lovely thick lashes which rested on brown skin but when they opened an unusual brown was revealed, a brown so dark it was almost black. He rubbed her face before kissing her lips. She moved a bit and he smiled. He kissed her again, pressing his lips to hers firmly and her eyes slowly fluttered open and he was rewarded with a smile.

"Rob?" It was laced in sleepiness, covered by a thick country accent.

"The one and only...." He smiled as she sat up to kiss him.

"I missed you so much." She whispered hugging him closely.

"I missed you too." He held her tight and didn't let go. This was another simple thing he enjoyed: hugging her. He loved having her so close. He inhaled deeply; he could smell her shampoo, her body wash, and everything that symbolized her.

He laid back on the bed still holding her, it was such a simple pleasure. Sometimes on the road the one thing he wanted more than a warm bed or a hot shower was her hug. It was filled with such love and warmth. The same warmth she held when they first met.

Love making could wait, right now the only thing he wanted was to fall asleep in her embrace. It was an easy task with Pup-pup guarding the house and being surrounded by her smell. Everything in the world was safe and simple. Nothing else mattered except her simple hug.


End file.
